codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiko Lamperouge (SOD)
Aiko Sakura Lamperouge-Kouzuki is the daughter of former 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and Black Knights Ace Kallen Kouzuki. She becomes the Knight of Eleven after the Novus Empire of Briton declares war on Britannia. She is a major protagonist in Code Geass R3: Sons of Demons . Appearance She mostly looks like her mother Kallen, but some of her facial features come from her father Lelouch. The difference between herself and a younger version of her mother are the violet eyes and the multiple bangs over her forehead. She is thin and strong, but not as physically active as her mother or her brother are. Her common attire consists of tight red shirts along with black shorts that reach above her knees. She also wears white shin high socks and red Converse shoes. On her head, she wears the red headband her mother used to wear back in 2017. As the Knight of Eleven, she wears the usual Knight of the Round uniform, but her cape is red with gold. When in combat, she wears the usual combat suit worn by Knights of the Round, but hers is differentiated by the red color. Biography Early Life Aiko Sakura Lamperouge-Kouzuki was the second child of Lelouch Lamperoug and Kallen Kouzuki. Her first name means, "Little Loved One", while her middle name means, "Cherry Blossom". She was born 5 minutes after her older brother, Arthur, and she was originally meant to become a Princess of Britannia, but her parents did not want their children to live that sort of life, and they relinquished the titles. As a child, she was gifted with high intelligence and strength, although she couldn't match up with her brother in physical battles, she could defeat him in a game of wits anyday. Using her intelligence, she would battle her father in games like Chess, Risk, Checkers, and other strategy games and according to Lelouch, she was the only person who could stalemate him. As she grew up, she learned how to read and write properly and she was to be put into the higher leveled classes, but she declined the offer, wanting to be with her friends. Being the sister of Arthur Lamperouge, who would get into many fights at school and come out the victor, Aiko was subject to harrassment and bullying. Her brother would protect her and so would her childhood friend, Aizu Kururugi, whom she would develop feelings for. Ashford Academy Once she was a teenager, she attended Ashford Academy along with her brother and many of her friends. She was popular among the boys for being beautiful, smart, and independent. However, she never accepted any dates and always turned them down, hoping she and Aizu would one day be together. In class, she was one of the smartest students. The only person who could compete with her was her older brother, Arthur. She joined the Student Council her Freshman Year and became President of the Freshman Class. Throughout the rest of her highschool career, she was a part of the Student Council, earning her respect among her peers. By the time graduation rolled around, she didn't know what to do with her life. Seeing her brother join the Black Knights, she decided to follow his example and join the military. However, she decided to attend West Point in Britannia. Joining the Knight of the Rounds With a great reputation before even attending, Aiko became one of the top students at West Point. Under the supervision of the Knight of Five, Anya Alstreim, she became an ace knightmare pilot. With Anya's recommendation, Aiko was allowed to join the Knights of the Round. Given the title of the Knight of Eleven, she served under Empress Nunnally vi Britannia and she became really attached to her aunt. During a diplomatic trip to the Novus Empire of Briton, a hostile nation made up of former Britannian territories, Aiko was assigned the task of protecting her highness. When they entered Briton airspace, a projectile was fired at their transport, it was a F.R.E.Y.R. weapon. This warhead destroyed the transport carrying the Empress. Aiko took this loss the hardest, feeling that she failed in her mission and that the one person her father fought for was gone because of her own recklessness. At the same time as the attack on the Empress, Zero was killed by the Britons. With the mask of Zero now in the hands of her brother, Arthur, she pleaded with her sibling to rally the U.F.N. for war against Briton. However, Arthur refused the request, not wanting the entire world to plunge into war as it did 22 years ago. Angered, she left to Britannia, aligning herself along with the son of the Demon King, Dash ri Britannia. Category:Original Characters